warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Codex
The Codex is an in-game database containing data on all aspects of Warframe. Several sections of the Codex are automatically populated as content is released (Warframes, Weapons, Events, Sentinels, Sentinel Weapons) and are additionally used to track player's progress in attaining and leveling those items. In order to obtain information on enemies, missions and game world objects for the Codex players need to scan the relevant items using Codex Scanner. Information for other categories is obtained by owning the item in question (Mods) or by progressing in Mastery Ranks (Art Gallery). Scanning #Obtain a Scanner: #*Codex Scanners can be purchased from the Gear section of the Market. #*Synthesis Scanners can be purchased from Cephalon Simaris. #Equip the Scanner under the Gear section of the Arsenal. #While in a mission, select the scanner your Gear or use the appropriate hotkey (default on PC). #Right-click to zoom, hold left click over an enemy to scan. Alternatively, hold Left-click to both zoom and scan simultaneously. Enemies There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each enemy type: *Lore *Faction *Level range *Regions *Health *Armor *Shield *Mod drops and their rarity *Weakness and resistances of various damage types. Each plus or minus sign means 25%, though there are a few inaccuracies. The number of scans needed to complete each enemy codex profile varies between 3 and 20. 3 For bosses and high tier enemies and 20 for the lowest tier, more common enemies. Infested common enemies, though, need 30 scans to complete their codex entry. Objects The following world objects can be scanned to populate the "Objects" section of the codex: Mods The Mods section of the Codex show only the mods the player possess at the moment, not mods that one previously owned. Some mods within the game do not appear in the codex: *Jolt *Primed Chamber *Voltaic Strike Notes *Stealth scans give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. *The Codex Scanner is a gear item, purchasable for , with 25 uses. *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *Nekros can cast the Shadows of the Dead and scan the copies of the enemies. *You can also scan fans, sentinels of other players, capture and rescue targets, and turrets. They will only give a small amount of affinity. *There is a hidden tab for Orokin enemies. Scan an Orokin enemy to reveal it . *If you already have your scanner in your hands and manage to scan the Stalker from behind while he's still in his spawn process you can stealth scan him. *Even if something is not (yet) in the codex the scans will be recorded. You can check the complete list of scans in your profile statistics page. *You can scan Capture targets once they are on the ground before or even during the capture animation. *When fighting Lephantis you can scan individual part of him during the first half of the fight and scan them again in the second half. Note that only the main body will count towards codex. *As of , you can no longer scan enemies or objects that you have completed the codex for, except for the various Earth plants, as they give extracts. * In a new Green visual was added to enemies that have been fully scanned when viewed with the Codex Scanner. Patch History }} See also *Synthesis Scanner Media CBcodexhome.png|U15 Codex homescreen Codex mainpage.png|Pre-U15 Codex homescreen SicarusPrimeCodex.png GlaivePrimeCodex.png DetronCodex.png VoltCodex.png VaubanCodex.png ValkyrCodex.png TrinityCodex.png SarynCodex.png RhinoCodex.png NyxCodex.png NovaCodex.png NekrosCodex.png MagPrimeCodex.png MagCodex.png LokiCodex.png FrostPrimeCodex.png FrostCodex.png ExcaliburPrimeCodex.png ExcaliburCodex.png EmberPrimeCodex.png EmberCodex.png BansheeCodex.png AshCodex.png Codex.png|All the things in Codex Objects 11.5.3 runner.png Eximusscan.jpg|A rare sight. Eximusscan2.jpg Loki Prime Codex.png fr:Codex de:Codex